Fire Disappearance
by Scifikt
Summary: Sam is helping Cam set up a new Delta site when she disappears. This might get close to mature in later chapters but it starts out teen or below. Now it really is complete. I jumped the gun a bit last time.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set after Atlantis while Sam is the commander of the Hammond and Jack is running Homeworld Security. Enjoy!

Captain, fly the drone around the perimeter." Sam watched the footage. "Good, place the first marker on Colonel Vaselov." Sam heard a small gasp from somewhere on the bridge behind her. The drone flew closer to the frozen man, giving Sam a better view. It appeared he had died quickly, for which Sam was grateful. "Tag the DHD next and then the gate."

"All tags have been placed."

"Beam them up and make sure Colonel Vaselov's body is placed in stasis immediately."

Cam leaned over her shoulder. "You know you're a genius, right?"

Sam grinned, "It is a good idea."

"It's a damn brilliant idea."

"All cargo has been loaded and secured."

"Thank you, Captain. Set our course to P3F-246 and proceed to hyperspace as soon as you're ready."

Once they entered hyperspace Sam handed the bridge over to Major Barrigia. Cam followed her to the hold to look at the rescued gate and DHD. They were both still covered with ice, but puddles were forming as the melting started.

"So, we can just put the gate on a new planet, and it will work?"

"We will have to calibrate it, but I think the DHD will do the bulk of the work."

"Absolutely brilliant."

Sam shook her head and grinned. "Let's get some lunch."

"The seventh chevron is locked." Sam and Cameron both waited as the screen lit up. "Colonel Mitchell calling the SGC."

"SGC here. Good to hear from the Delta site. How do things look there?"

"The main facility is half constructed. We expect to be done by the end of next week. Our mineral samples have been even better than anticipated. It looks like we might have found a huge naquada deposit."

"That is good news indeed. We have supplies ready to send as soon as you have a place to put them."

"We can take a couple shipments today. None of us would mind a few fresh fruits and vegetables."

"Will do. It will take us about an hour to get it ready. We'll dial you back in a bit."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate you getting us here and helping us get everything built and settled."

"It was a good couple of weeks. My crew enjoyed getting off the ship, even if it was for a bit of hard labor. We're going to leave you a couple F 302s for defensive purposes and two alkesh to help you transport materials."

"Sounds good. Let me know when you get back to the Hammond." Cam gave her a quick good-bye hug before she left the hanger and went to the third alkesh, the one she was flying back to her ship.

Sam had cleared the base but was still in the atmosphere when three ships came over the horizon and opened fire on her.

"Delta base, I have three bogies on my six. They've opened fire. Attempting to evade and reach escape velocity."

"We see them on our sensors. I'm scrambling the F 302s to assist."

Sam was doing her best to evade all three ships, but they had more maneuverability than the alkesh.

"I'm hit. I've lost thrusters." Sam tried to regain altitude, but she had no ability to steer. "I'm going down about ten clicks northeast of the base."

"Sergeant, track her position." Cam toggled the radio. "The 302s are almost there Sam."

Her lack of a response hit him in the gut.

"Colonel, one unfriendly down. I can see Colonel Carter's crash site."

"Sir, one of the attacking ships is headed toward the base."

"Major Conner, we've got one headed this way."

"On it, sir." Both 302s headed back towards the base as one of the ships began to strife the base with fire. They engaged with it as it came back for a second run. The 302s were faster than the attacking ship but it had superior fire power. One of the 302s was hit but able to land just outside the base. The other followed the attacker on its third run past the base, finally hitting it. It was able to escape as the 302 circled back to check on the base.

"Major Connor?"

"I'm fine, sir but I can't say the same for my 302."

"Understood. Major Tyler, what's your situation?"

"I'm circling the base, sir."

"Our sensors don't show either of the other ships."

"I don't see them either, sir."

"Keep your eyes open as you go check on Colonel Carter."

"Yes, sir."

Cameron got people started putting out fires and assessing damage while he waited on Tyler's assessment. Staying in the control room was bothering him. He wanted to be in a 302 or fighting a fire, but being in command meant staying put for now.

Major Tyler radioed in as Cameron was getting sit reps from three department heads. He held up his hand and the room grew quiet. "Go ahead Major."

"The alkesh is demolished, sir." Cameron's chest tightened. "And it started a forest fire."

"Any sign of Colonel Carter?"

"No, sir and the fire's spreading quickly. I'm afraid it will get to the base."

"How long do we have?"

"I'm not sure, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes."

"Got it, get that 302 to the Hammond and let them know what's happened."

"Yes, sir."

Cameron looked at the Sergeant sitting at the gate controls, "Dial Earth. I'm ordering an evacuation." He turned to the department heads. "You have ten minutes to get all your people and as much of your stuff through the gate or up to the Hammond as possible." Alarms began to blare as Cameron radioed Earth and let them know to expect his people and equipment. He went to his office and gathered the few files that he knew couldn't be left behind. He checked on the progress of the evacuation three times before he felt sure he was the last person on base. The Hammond beamed him, the gate, and the DHD to the cargo hold.

Cameron was greeted by Major Bell, who informed Cameron that in Colonel Carter's absence he was now the ranking officer on board. He ordered them to direct their sensors to the crash site and the base. When he got to the bridge, he was dismayed the learn the fire had reached the base and there was still no sign of Colonel Carter. They had also lost the ships that had attacked Sam.

Cameron had no choice but wait out the fire. He sent three 302s out to look for their attackers and maintain a perimeter around the Hammond. It took two days for the fire to burn out. Once it was deemed safe Cameron and a small group took two alkesh down to the planet, one to the burned base and one to the crash site. Cameron surveyed the base, which was demolished but could be rebuilt in a few weeks, while Lieutenant Simmons examined the crash site.

"Lieutenant Simmons calling Colonel Mitchell."

"Mitchell here, what did you find?"

"Not much, sir. The alkesh is in small pieces."

"Due to the crash?"

"In part, but I suspect the damage was not all due to the crash. It looks like the ship was hit by weapons fire and then it exploded. It was probably the weapons fire that started the fire."

"Did you find Colonel Carter?"

"No, sir."

"No?"

"We didn't find her or any remains."

"What?"

"No remains are present, sir."

"Was the fire so hot they burned?"

"I don't think so. Even with an explosion and fire there should have been some bones, but we didn't find anything."

"So, she got out?"

"I hope so, sir, but I don't know. If she did, she would have been surrounded by fire fairly quickly."

"Right, fan out and look for signs she left the ship. We'll join you when we finish here."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry, General. I wish I was calling with better news. We looked for two days but there's no sign of Colonel Carter."

Jack nodded. "Have the ships that attacked you returned?"

"No, sir. I'd like to start rebuilding as soon as possible."

"I wish I could give you the go ahead right now but he IOA is discussing it. I feel sure based on the preliminary naquada tests they'll approve construction soon, but they're dragging their feet for now. While they debate the obvious, I want you to look for where those ships originated."

"Yes, sir." Cameron twisted his lips and looked away from Jack.

"Just say it, Cameron."

"The crew of the Hammond would like to participate in Colonel Carter's memorial."

Jack tapped his pen on his desk. "Carter's listed as MIA, so there won't be a memorial, for now."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was aware of her pain but little else. Each time she began to rise to consciousness she would fight to stay awake, but the darkness would envelope her again. There were sounds but they made no sense to her. She felt pain, but she couldn't tell where it originated because it seemed to surround her. She wondered if she could move her feet and hands but when she tried all she felt was more pain. She let the darkness take her as the pain made her burn.

A week later Mitchell was given the go ahead to begin rebuilding. The Hammond stayed in orbit, to provide defense and manpower. Technically he was in charge of both the Delta site and the Hammond, but Colonel Thompson was being sent through the gate to take over command of the Hammond in a couple days. Despite sending the 302s out to the neighboring planets there was no sign of the ships that attacked them, or any other signs of sentient life. He'd hope for signs of a settlement or something that might give him a lead about where the ships had originated but he was glad everything had been quiet long enough to get the buildings under a roof again.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and then she shut them, assaulted by the bright lights, which had to mean she was in a hospital or infirmary. She tried to relax knowing she was being cared for, but the pain made it hard to let go of her fear. She tried to make sense of the noises around her, a hum, a ticking, and clicking. Was it a clock or footsteps? There had to be people if there were lights, right? She forced her eyes open again.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

Sam's mouth was so dry. Her lips twitched as her tongue darted out. She heard a sound, but she wasn't sure if she made it or it was from around her.

"Here, this will help." Ice slipped past her lips. The cold was soothing, and the moisture let her move her tongue and lips. "Better?"

Sam nodded as she focused her eyes on the face in front of her. She didn't recognize him, or she had forgotten him, a thought that terrified her. "Where?"

"You're on Corna. You've been here recuperating from your crash for a few days. You're pretty beat up, but I think you're going to be ok." He gave Sam some more ice, which she greedily accepted. "I don't recommend trying to get up or moving around much. Your right arm and leg are broken. I've put splints on them, but you still shouldn't move them if you can avoid it."

"Thanks."

He shrugged. "It's my job, around here I end up patching up plenty of broken bones." He moved over to the sink and began washing something she couldn't see.

"My name is Sam."

He turned off the water and turned back towards her. "I know. We've done this part before, but I guess you don't remember. I'm Joseph. It's nice to meet you again Sam." He turned back to the sink.

"I need to get home."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." He turned back towards her. "Lord Farron is pretty unhappy that your people have settled on Mora. He's looking forward to you staying awake long enough to talk to him."

"Great." Sam grimaced as her right toes flinched, sending a shot of pain up her leg.

"Luckily for you it's time for some more pain medicine and it will knock you out for a few more hours."

Joseph was taking good care of her, bringing her broth until her stomach was ready for real food, making her tea, plumping her pillows, and making sure she stayed warm under her blankets. At least if she was going to be held prisoner, she was being held by people who had compassion. The third time she managed to stay awake for more than an hour Lord Farron came to see her.

"You and your people have been a thorn in my side lately."

"I'm sorry."

"Why Mora?"

"The planet?"

"Yes, the planet."

"We surveyed the planet before we began building and we didn't find any signs of sentient life."

He shook his hand towards her, "Exactly, and that's how I liked it. Now with your people running around it's useless to me. Been one hell of a headache."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Sam shook her head.

"Having a bunch of you around is bad for business."

"I still don't…I still don't understand."

"You Tauri have a reputation that scares my clients off."

"Clients?"

"So, who exactly are you Samantha Carter?"

"I'm a Colonel in the United States Air Force."

"Air Force? Is that why you were flying an alkesh?"

"I'm a pilot."

"A pilot?"

"And an astrophysicist."

"What exactly is that?"

"I study stars and space."

"Sensible combination I guess."

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

"That depends on what you and your people do. If your people give up now that their buildings have been destroyed and clear out of this area of space and you're cooperative while you're here, I'll probably let you go, once I know they're really gone."

"And if they don't leave?"

"If they don't leave then you'll be our guest for a long time, in case I need some leverage in the future."

"And if I am an issue to you?"

"You're eating food meant for my men and lowering this facilities productivity, since I have to keep a guard posted at all hours. Killing you won't interrupt my sleep."

"Glad I know where I stand."

"Joseph will continue to care for you as you heal. Once you're a bit more mobile you'll be moved to a guarded cell."

"Speaking of my mobility, I'd like a few supplies to help me build a scooter. I can't use crutches with my arm like this."

"You don't have anywhere to go."

Sam grimaced. "I understand my movements would be limited to this set of rooms, but I would like to be able to go to the bathroom on my own."

Joseph stepped forward and bowed slightly. "I would be in favor of her being able to do that as well."

"I see." Lord Farron looked from Joseph to Sam. "I'll send my engineer to discuss your plans with you."

The next day the materials Sam requested were brought to her, along with a few tools that were inventoried hourly, just to be sure she wasn't trying to conceal one.

"Be careful with that arm." Joseph looked over at Sam, who was trying to tighten a nut.

"It's splinted."

"Which isn't the same as having it fixed."

"Just a bit longer. I'm getting close."

Twenty minutes later Sam dropped the wrench. Joseph came over, picked up the wrench, and surveyed her progress. The handle and three of the four wheels were attached.

"It doesn't look too comfortable."

"I can work on that once I get it assembled."

Joseph held the wrench out to her, but she struggled to close her fingers. He straightened her fingers, which were pale white. "Damn it."

"What?"

"You've lost blood flow to your fingers. Doesn't your hand hurt?"

"A bit."

"A bit?" He began unwrapping the bandages holding her splint in place. It hurt as the blood returned to her fingers and hand. "I told you not to use it too much. Your arm swelled because you're over using it. I'm going to leave it unwrapped for a bit, so how about take a break for today."

"I'd like to get this last wheel on."

"I can probably do that if you tell me what to do."

Sam fell asleep while Joseph worked. When she woke up, she was pleased to see the scooter was assembled and Joseph had also topped it off with a thick cushion. After tightening the splint on her arm, he helped her get her right knee balanced on the cushion and adjusted the handle so she could hold it with her left hand. She tentatively used her left leg to push along towards the bathroom, her first taste of freedom in days.


	3. Chapter 3

After three weeks the gate was operating normally, and the Hammond had left the Delta site. Sam was still listed as MIA and there had been no discussion about changing that designation. Mitchell was still struggling with Sam's loss. He'd been out to the site of the wreck multiple times, in the hopes of finding something that would provide him with answers, but he'd come back empty handed every time.

Sam and Joseph felt and heard the explosion. Sam made a mental inventory of the room, where she could hide, the possible routes out (there were only two unless she blew open a wall), and what she could use as a weapon. Joseph started getting trays out of the cabinet and setting them on the tables beside the empty beds. When the doors flew open Sam backed up against the wall, ready to fight or run. Eight men came in, five cradling an arm or limping, and two carrying a man. Joseph went to the limp man who had been laid on the closest table. The other men all found tables or seats, waiting their turn. Sam began circling the room, handing out gauze to staunch the bleeding, as more injured men filled the room.

When Lord Farron entered he went straight to the unconscious man on the bed where Joseph was still working. "How is he?"

"It's pretty serious."

"When will he wake up?"

Joseph shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not sure he will."

Lord Farron glared at Joseph. "He has to, and quick."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Sam slid closer to the two men. "What's happening?"

Lord Farron turned his glare to her, "One of the generators blew up, causing two of the other three to overload. If we lose the last one, we'll all die. I need my engineer." He looked back at Joseph. "NOW!"

"I'm sorry but his injuries are very serious, I'm not even sure he's going to make it."

Sam took a deep breath, "Perhaps I can help."

"You can heal him?" Lord Farron continued to glare at her.

"No, but I'm good at fixing machines."

Lord Farron's jaw tensed. He scanned the room, trying to think of another alternative but he knew he couldn't fix the generators and none of his other men could either. If he was being honest with himself less than half of his men were even literate. "Fine, come with me." He glanced over at two of the men who'd been carrying in wounded friends. "You come too."

He led Sam and the two men down a dim passage into a room with two generators, one groaning and the other dark and silent, and another machine that was softly whirring. Sam moved straight to the dark quiet generator, opening the casing. Several circuits were fried and there appeared to be a few gears that were melted.

"I'll need parts but it's repairable."

"How long?"

"A couple hours at least, if you have the parts."

"Hopefully we can get the parts you need from another generators."

"Good." Sam turned to the generator that was working but loudly groaning. She turned on the screen and examined the read out. "Based on what I'm reading this generator is working well beyond it's capacity. If we don't decrease the demand upon it, I don't think it will keep working much longer."

"We can't lose it, if we do, we'd all die."

"Why?" Sam tilted her head. "Why would we die if we lost power?"

"Has Joseph not told you where we are?"

Sam shook her head. "I guess not."

"This is a moon. We have four generators that power the shields that keep us invisible and hold in our atmosphere. Right now, this is the only generator that's functioning. If it fails, we'll lose the shields and within moments our atmosphere."

Sam looked back at the control screen. "This generator can't last much longer, not with this much drawing upon it. We have to cut the power to at least half the facility, more would be better."

Lord Farron shook his head, "Did you not understand a word I just told you! That's impossible!"

"One way or another this facility is losing power. You can cut it to some areas on purpose or lose it all."

He grimaced as he glanced from the screen to Sam. "Fine. You…" He pointed at one of the two men he'd brought along, "go to processing and tell everyone they have five minutes to evacuate to this building." The man left as ordered. "I'll evacuate receiving and shipping. You stay here with her. Get her anything she needs but she never leaves your sight."

"Don't forget to bring back parts."

Lord Farron glared at her again as he left the room. Sam went back to the broken generator and began assessing the damage and mentally cataloging the parts she would need. The second guard made it back first. He assured her that the processing building was clear. If she'd been at the SGC she would have gone ahead and started cutting the power, but she was a prisoner and didn't have a feel for Lord Farron, so even though the one working generator was struggling she waited for him to return. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to come back through the door and announce the receiving and shipping buildings were clear. He placed a large box at Sam's feet.

"Can I begin shutting off the power?"

"Yes."

Sam turned off the power to the processing building first, since it was the largest and had been clear for the longest. The generators whine decreased noticeably as soon as the screen indicated the building had gone dark. Sam then focused on receiving and then shipping. When she was done the generator was whirring, but the straining sound was much diminished.

"That sounds better."

"Yes, it does." Sam examined the read outs. "It looks like it can handle this building, at least for now. It's been damaged by the explosion and resulting power surge, but it shouldn't give out for a while at least."

"How long is a while?"

"I don't know, which is why I want to get this one repaired immediately."

"I brought what I could from the other generator, and I can show you the mechanics supply room." He motioned towards the box of parts.

Sam got right to work. Lord Farron let one of the two men leave and had the other stay at the door. He watched Sam take burned wires out of the generator and dig through the box for replacement parts. When needed, Lord Farron escorted her to the supply room. It was difficult for Sam to do some of the intricate wiring with her arm in the splint. As she continued to struggle Lord Farron reached in and helped her make some of the connections, using her guidance.

Sam smiled when the generator started and kept running. It had taken them over nine hours to get the generator working again. By the time they finished Sam was yawning and fighting to keep her eyes open.

She turned to look at her captor. "You have a choice to make."

"And that is?"

Sam leaned back on the newly repaired generator. "I can use this generator to bring the other buildings back online or I can use it to power this building while I make sure that one will keep working." Sam unsuccessfully tried to smother a yawn.

"The only thing I'm deciding right now is that we both need to get some sleep. Everyone is settled for the night so let's not turn anything back on for now. I'll decide in the morning what to do next." Sam double checked both generators one more time before following Lord Farron out of the room. As they reached the end of the hall Sam turned right, to head back to the medical wing.

"Tonight, you will come with me."

Sam looked away from Lord Farron and down the hall towards where she had spent the last few weeks. "The medical wing is fine."

"The medical wing is full, and I have a guest room." He saw her hesitation. "You will be safe, you have my word."

Sam gave him a quick head nod and followed as he held out his hand. His apartment wasn't luxurious, but it was nicer than her quarters at the SGC. They were greeted by a man who took Lord Farron's coat and shoes and offered them some food, which they both accepted. Luckily the food was ready quickly, since it was getting difficult for Sam to stay awake. The food was hot and delicious, much better than what she'd been served in the medical wing.

"A guard will be outside your room all night, in case you need anything, or you try to leave."

"Not exactly anywhere I can go."

Lord Farron gave her a tight grin, "True, but you are technically still a captive. It would be unwise of me to invite you into my home and not keep an eye on you. I don't need my men to question my sanity."

"No, you don't."

Sam slept better than she had in weeks. She collected her thoughts for a few minutes after she woke and then rolled out to the main room, where she wasn't surprised to see a man sitting in a chair outside her room. The man from the night before entered from her right.

"Lord Farron has gone out for a bit. You are to stay here and wait for his return. The facilities to clean yourself are through here. I will have nourishment for you when you are done."

"Thank you." Sam found a change of clothes in the bathroom. She took her time washing her face and the parts of her body not covered in splints and gauze. She did the best she could with her hair using her left hand. A plate of hot food was waiting for her when she got done. She enjoyed the meal in silence as the guard ignored her presence and the man who ran Lord Farron's home left the room.

"I hope Synd has taken good care of you."

Sam looked over at Lord Farron as she put down her spoon. "He has indeed. Breakfast was delicious."

"It always is. He's a culinary genius. Are you ready to get some more work done?"

Sam pushed herself up and rested her knee on her scooter. "Yes, what have you decided?"

"I want to have both of the generators in this building working at 100% before we get the other buildings powered up again."

Sam nodded, "I think that's the best plan. I'll need to shut down the one that was struggling last night to work on it. Then I'll know what parts I need."

"I thought as much."

Lord Farron stayed with her as she inventoried what she needed and then helped her collect the supplies. He lent her a hand when her splint prevented her from being able to reach far enough or do intricate work. It took them three hours to get the generator working again. Sam had to adapt a few parts and retrofit a few things so she wasn't sure how long it would be able to keep working without the right parts. She brought power back to the outer buildings slowly, making sure both generators could handle it. After a quick meal Sam and Lord Farron headed to the receiving building to check the generator Lord Farron had butchered to bring parts to Sam.

"There's no way I can repair this one without parts, and lots of them."

"Make an inventory and I'll get you what you need."

Sam gave him an oh please look. "I don't even know what you call half these things and you don't know what they look like."

"What do you suggest?"

"I need to get some pictures and then go shopping."

Lord Farron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're bold. I'll have pictures taken. Let's go look at the generator that caused all these problems."

As Lord Farron led her from the receiving facility to the processing plant Sam kept her eyes roaming. Two ships arrived and twenty men proceeded to unload them, taking large crates into a side room Sam couldn't see into. Sam saw a waste pile in the processing plant that contained husks, corn husks. That's when it hit her, they were producing casa. Sam's gut clinched as she realized casa meant the Lucian Alliance. The fourth generator had sustained massive damage and wouldn't be repairable. Sam was led back to Lord Farron's apartment, where the requested pictures were waiting.

An hour later a man Sam didn't recognize arrived and escorted her back to the medical bay. Joseph wanted to check her splints and make sure she wasn't over taxing herself. The medical bay was much calmer but still full when she entered. Joseph pulled her aside and chatted as he checked her, glad that she'd found a way to be useful and impress Lord Farron, of whom he spoke highly. Sam was escorted back to Lord Farron's apartment moments before food was placed on the table.

She cleaned up before joining him at the table. They engaged in idle chatter through most of the meal but as dessert was served Lord Farron changed the subject.

"I have been considering what you said about needing parts and you are correct that nobody here has the ability to identify the what you need. I've decided that means you and I are going to take a ship to Nol tomorrow. We will have plenty of guards with us and I promise you, if you do anything that even hints at escape, I will not hesitate to kill you." Sam took in a deep breath as her chin lifted. "Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. We have a few shipments coming in early and then we will leave."

"Shipments of casa."

"You're observant."

"Which means this facility is part of the Lucian Alliance."

"A small part, but yes."

"Is that the real reason you're holding me?"

He shrugged, "Part of it. Your people really are a nuisance for me, so having you as a bargaining chip could be useful, but I also know you're valuable to the Lucian Alliance." He locked eyes with her. "I have no intention of losing my bargaining chip." Sam gave him one curt nod of understanding.

As promised, there were plenty of guards, ten in fact, along with Sam and Lord Farron. She was taken to a large market where there were numerous tents and stalls selling a variety of goods. Lord Farron led her to a building at the outskirts of the market where she searched through broken machines looking for what she needed while Lord Farron haggled for a replacement generator. Sam was glad she'd designed her scooter, since everything seemed to be so far from where they parked the ship. She was worn out by the time they got back to the moon so she slept well that night.

She spent the next four days setting up the new generator and making repairs on the older ones. By the end of the week all four generators were working and they were back to full production. They did pause in their work for an hour to mourn those who died in the explosion, including the engineer. His death meant more work for Sam. Lord Farron assigned two men to take turns guarding her while she worked with an assistant who'd been helping the engineer for a couple years. The assistant was a nice enough man but not bright. She had little chance of training him to take care of the machinery used in the plant, especially since much of it seemed to have hand crafted parts and the poor man was seriously clumsy. Sam's days became consumed with making parts and fixing machines whose functions she was learning as she went.

Joseph checked on her at least once a day, now that he had fewer patients. Sometimes he brought her lunch and other times he dragged her back to the medical bay to eat, under the guise that he needed to check on her splints. He complained that she was working too hard but also complimented her on how well she was healing. She ended each day having dinner with Lord Farron and then retired to his guest room. It was tiring but she had access to the entire complex and was cataloging ways in which she might be able to make an escape.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure Teal'c?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "I trust Draka and he is confident."

"I guess we're taking a little trip."

Sam was working on one of the sorting units that kept breaking down. She'd rebuilt the parts three times, but the wiring was just too brittle. She needed different materials. She convinced Lord Farron she needed to go shopping again, if she was going to be able to make permanent repairs to the sorters. This time Joseph came along, to replenish his supplies. All ten guards came along as well. This time Sam was able to use a crutch on her good side instead of her scooter. She was a bit slower, but she preferred using the crutch because she felt a bit more mobile. Her sling gave her a convenient place to carry materials as she found them and tools when she needed them.

Sam was at her fifth stall and had still not found metal that was high enough quality. She was beginning to wonder if she would find it when a small bouquet of flowers appeared beside her face.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

Sam's heart thumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head and swayed slightly as she looked for him. He reached out and steadied her. "Jack?" It was a whisper.

"Yes."

"Ten guards and two escorts." She met his eyes as she gave him a sit rep.

"Sam, are you well?" Joseph looked at her with concern as four of her guards moved closer.

"Yes." She plastered a neutral grin back on her face as she looked back at Joseph. "As a matter of fact, I believe this nice gentleman is hitting on me."

Jack stepped around her so he could better see her profile and get a look at Joseph and the guards, who now numbered six. "You are correct, my lady. I'd hoped we might be able to get lunch or at least a drink."

Sam graced him with a polite smile. "I'm afraid I'm here on business not pleasure."

"All work and no play makes for a very dull day."

Sam giggled slightly as Lord Farron rejoined the group. "I'm sure it does, but there will be no play for me today."

"If you change your mind I'm staying there." Jack used his thumb to point over his shoulder.

"You don't live here?"

"Nope, just passing through."

Sam nodded as Lord Farron put his hand on her elbow. "Enjoy your visit and thanks for the flowers." Sam followed Lord Farron as he led her away, forcing herself not look back.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, but if I wasn't your prisoner, I might have given him a chance."

Joseph looked back at Jack who was watching the group leave. "Really? He seems a bit old for you?"

"Nothing wrong with a bit of experience."

Jospeh began laughing as Lord Farron stopped and faced Sam down, a fire burning in his eyes. "Have you found what you need to do the repairs?"

"No." Sam didn't like the fury in his eyes mixed with the calmness in his voice. "Nothing here is durable enough."

Lord Farron looked at one of his men and nodded. "Take her to Merin's."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Take Runin and Tiron with you. The rest of us will wait at Rosa's."

Joseph stepped forward. "Merin doesn't know me and I haven't found everything I need either. May I go along?"

Lord Farron's jaw twitched. "Fine, but keep your heads low and get back quickly."

The now smaller group headed out of town, passing through two check points before enter a different village. Along the way Joseph explained that Merin was head of a clan that opposed Lord Farron and there was a tenuous truce that involved never stepped foot on each other's territory. Merin had superior metal production capabilities however, so what Sam sought would probably be available where they were headed. Joseph assured Sam that she would not fair better in Merin's captivity. Part of what drove the men apart was Merin's poor treatment of his workers and lack of respect for human life. Sam had not seen Lord Farron treat his men poorly and suspected Joseph was being honest with her. She also knew Jack was probably near by and would be liberating her soon, she just needed to keep watching for his signal.

They made their purchases and were headed back to Lord Farron's territory in under an hour. They were making their way up to the second check point when one of the guards, Tiron, looked back.

Sam saw his concern. "Is something wrong?"

He looked back at her with contempt, having no idea that she was a skilled warrior. "No, go on."

Sam kept expecting Jack to reappear, but they made it back to Rosa's Tavern without any sight of him. She hid her disappointment as she showed Lord Farron the metal she'd procured. She joined him and the rest of the group for dinner while a group of musicians played, and three women served them while flirting with the men. Rosa gave Lord Farron all of her attention. There was much laughing as the men enjoyed their food, wine, and the flirting but the laughter was cut short as the door was thrown open. Sam was expecting Jack and soldiers from the SGC but instead there was a large group of armed men wearing gray. Lord Farron's men rose but three were shot as soon as they stood and fell back on the table. Lord Farron pushed Sam under the table as he pulled out a weapon from under his jacket.

Sam crawled toward the bar, while the other women ran out the back of the tavern. She'd left her crutch behind and wasn't sure she could get far without it. She armed herself by breaking two bottles of liquor. Sam looked out from around the bar and saw at least eight men lying dead and Lord Farron fighting. Joseph was trying to mend a man's wounds as a man in gray came up behind him with a knife in his hand. Sam scrambled in a half crawl towards them and swung out with her broken bottle, cutting the back of the man's leg. Joseph looked behind him, only registering the danger as the man screamed. Joseph jumped up and hit the man lunging towards Sam.

The familiar sounds of gunfire and zats gave Sam strength as she fought for her life. She punched the man hitting her in his genitals, making him pause long enough for her to grab his shirt and pull him down, where she was able to get an arm around his neck and exert enough pressure to make him pass out.

"Carter!"

"Here!" She pushed the man off her and tried to stand. Jack put his arm out and wrapped it under her arms.

"Teal'c, grab her!" Teal'c pushed his way through the fighting men and grabbed Sam, tossing her over his shoulder. They fought their way out of the Tavern and met Daniel in the street. They headed off, making multiple turns, until they got to an abandoned shop and took shelter. Teal'c put Sam down on the floor before going back to watch the door. Jack hovered over her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine." She reached out and touched his face. "I can't believe you're here."

"I can say the same about you. We've been looking for you for weeks."

"I'm glad you found me." She pulled herself up to sitting. "I need a knife."

"A knife? Why?"

"If you don't want to be found give me a knife." Jack took the knife off his belt and handed it to her, handle first. She pulled the edge of her pants down, exposing her hip. Her left hand was shaking as she put the tip to her skin. Jack reached out and wrapped his hand around hers.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a tracker in my hip. I've got to get it out if we're going to get away."

Jack took the knife out of her hand. "Show me where."

She felt around until she located the small lump. He put his finger where she was pointing and felt it. "Ready?"

Sam nodded. He cut just deep enough as she sucked in a deep breath. She squeezed the cut until the small ball popped out. Jack laid it on the ground and smashed it with the handle of the knife.

"There. Let's get you bandaged and get out of here." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small medical kit.

"Do we have a way out of here?"

"We've got a ship." He put gauze on her wound and taped it down. "Think you can make it?"

"I can do anything if it means getting home."

Once the ship was safely in hyperdive Sam gave them the basics on her time with Lord Farron. Jack told her that she was seen by a couple of Jaffa on Nol trading goods who alerted Teal'c. They'd been waiting on the planet looking for her since.

Jack took the first watch at the helm while everyone else slept. Sam woke barely an hour after getting to sleep. Her hip itched and her arm and leg were throbbing. She needed a distraction. She leaned against the walls and hobbled out to the cockpit, leaning against the chair where Jack was sitting. Her arms slid around his neck and she leaned down until her lips were beside his ear.

"I missed you."

His hand came up and rested on her hands. "I missed you too. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Probably but I couldn't sleep." She moved around the chair and sat down in his lap, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around her as she put her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence as she settled against him and got comfortable. She kissed the side of his jaw and nibbled at his ear.

"Sam." It was a husky warning, which she ignored. She reached up, cupping the side of his face, and turning him to face her. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, capturing his lips in a kiss. It was a long slow kiss that built in passion as it continued. Jack threaded his fingers through her long hair as her tongue nudged at his lips. Her hands slid down his chest and slipped under the edge of his shirt, letting her gently tug on his chest hair. That was enough to bring him back to his senses. He pulled his face from hers as his hand grabbed her wrist through his shirt.

"We can't Sam."

"Sure we can." She gave him a quick kiss. "The guys are asleep."

"That's not the only reason we can't, although them waking up is a good one."

Her face hardened. "You can't be serious. After all this time are you going to tell me it's because we're off world?"

"If it works."

She pushed his chest and struggled to stand up. She hopped over to the pile of stuff on the back wall near the cargo room. She dug around until she found the med kit and opened it.

"Need something?"

"My foot hurts. Maybe if I take some ibuprofen, I can get back to sleep."

Jack nodded. "Good idea."

Sam slept fitfully and when she woke, she felt awful. She had chills and her hip was itching. She reached into her pocket and was furious when she found it was empty. She looked over and saw Jack was asleep on the other side of the room. Her foot was throbbing, having been worked too hard the day before, so she slid to the door before standing up and hopping out to the cockpit. Teal'c stood so she could sit in the co-pilots chair.

"Good morning, Colonel Carter. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She looked over at their stuff. "Where's the med kit?"

"It Is here. Is there something I can procure for you?"

"I'll look for what I need if you'll just give it to me."

"Of course." Teal'c placed the bag on her lap. She opened one compartment after another. "Can I help you in your search?"

"My foot's really sore. I was looking for a pain pill."

"I would be happy to help." Teal'c gave a slight bow.

"I'll find them." Sam took everything out of the bag and put it back twice. Her frustration was growing and her hands were shaking.

"Would you like some coffee? I am afraid it is instant, which Daniel says is disgusting."

Sam shook her head. "Not now." She checked a couple of the outer pockets again.

"I have also warmed up some pop-tarts. I have both frosted strawberry and cinnamon."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"You have not eaten since we got on the ship. Proper nutrition is an important part of healing."

"So is being pain free!" Sam tossed the bag on the floor. Teal'c glanced from the bag to the cargo bay door, where Jack had just emerged.

"I'll take a couple strawberry pop-tarts."

"Of course." Teal'c held out the requested breakfast treats.

"There's plenty of ibuprofen and acetaminophen in that bag."

"As if that will help." Sam bent her legs, placing her heels on the edge of the chair, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"That's all you're getting." Jack finished off a pop tart as Sam glared at him.

"Jack, why are you…"

"Let it be Daniel."

"But…"

"No."

Sam pushed up out of the chair and hobbled towards the cargo bay, losing her balance as she passed Jack. He reached out and grabbed her, stopping her from falling. As soon as she was steady, she pushed him away. "Let go of me!"

He put his hands up.

"Get out of my way." She moved past him and went to one of the pads on the floor of the cargo bay. He watched her lay down and curl up on her side.

Jack let the door close behind him, giving her some time to herself.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" Daniel got a cup of the disgusting coffee.

"She addicted to casa."

"What? How do you know?"

Jack shrugged, "Does she seem like the usual Carter to you?"

"No, but she's been held prisoner for weeks. There's no telling what was done to her."

"She was being held at a casa manufacturing plant. You don't think they got her hooked."

"So, we need to get her to the Hammond as quickly as possible so they can help her."

Jack shook his head. "If she shows up like this, she'll lose her command."

"That's ridiculous, they can't punish her for being sick."

"For years now when you tell me what a bunch of squiggles on a wall means I believe you. When I tell you how the military works it's about time for you believe me."

"You're just going to force her to go cold turkey?"

"We don't really have another choice if we want to help her keep her job."

Daniel started pacing the cockpit. "This is ridiculous. She could die."

Jack rolled his eyes. "She's stronger than that."

"This has nothing to do with strength Jack! You read the report about the planet that was cut off from their casa supply. Almost half the populous died going through withdrawal."

"That won't happen."

"If it does it will be your fault." Daniel left Jack staring after him as he joined Sam in the cargo bay.

Sam glanced towards the door as it slid open. When she saw it was Jack, she rolled over to face the wall. Jack sat down behind her.

"I brought you a diet coke." He placed it between her and the wall in front of her. He waited for her to reach for it, but she ignored the drink and him. "You need to drink something or you're going to get dehydrated."

"Go aaaaaaway." Sam was shivering.

"Sam," he put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away. He dropped his hand back to his lap. "I'm doing this for you." She ignored him. He glanced over at Daniel, who was watching the whole interaction while pretending to work. "I'll go, but if you need anything I'm right outside the door." He used the wall to help himself stand. "Please drink a little."

Daniel watched her ignore the drink as her shivering grew worse. The longer this went on the more it bothered him. He went out to make another cup of instant coffee and found Jack sitting in the pilot's chair again.

"She's getting worse not better."

"That's how this goes Daniel."

"That's it. That's all you have to say."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Daniel nudged his glasses up. "How about go in there and tell her you're not going away? Tell her you're going to get her some help. Just…just…I don't know."

"She sent me away and I left. You'd rather I go against her wishes?"

"Yes…no…I…" Daniel turned away from Jack. "This is just so…wrong."

Teal'c moved to stand between them. "Many of the things we have encountered over the last few years have been wrong, but we have prevailed, and we will again." Teal'c straightened his shoulders. "Colonel Carter will be fine."

"I don't know how you two can be so confident. I mean she isn't eating or drinking anything."

Jack sighed. "She will when she starts to feel better. Just give her a chance to get this stuff out of her system."

Daniel leaned against the wall. "And how long will that take?"

Jack shook his head, "Hopefully it'll be out of her system within a couple days and we can head to the Hammond in less than a week."

"A week!"

"We've been stuck in one these stupid ships together for longer than week before. We'll make it."

"And you drove us all crazy within two days last time."

"Indeed."

"Hey." Jack looked back and forth between his two best friends. "I get bored easily."

"Now that's an understatement." Even Teal'c had to grin slightly at Daniel's observation. "Hey, Teal'c what are you doing?"

"Making a sandwich."

"With tuna? In here? When we won't be able to get out for as much as a week?"

"I do not see the issue."

Jack grinned, "I think Daniel's worried about the odor."

Teal'c pulled the top off the can. "I enjoy it."

Daniel wrinkled his nose. "I doubt any of us will be saying that in a few days." Daniel grabbed an MRE and headed back to the cargo bay, hoping to avoid the smell that was already permeating the ship.

"Jack!" Daniel dropped his MRE as the cargo door opened. "JACK!" Jack slid to the entrance of the cargo bay as Daniel crouched down at Sam's feet. "She's having a seizure."

Jack slid down beside her and placed her head in his lap as she continued to shake uncontrollably. He moved her hair off her face as he gulped.

"Jack."

"What!" He growled.

"We have to do something before she dies."

"She isn't going to…"

"Look at her!"

"He is correct O'Neill." Jack looked up at Teal'c who was standing in the open door. Jack looked back at Daniel before reaching into his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack pulled her closer as she woke. "I've got you, Sam. You're ok."

She rolled her sore shoulders. "I don't feel ok."

"It might be more accurate to say you're going to be ok."

"What…" she sighed, "what happened?"

Daniel and Teal'c left them alone in the cargo bay. Jack moved a strand of hair off her clammy forehead. "You had a couple seizures." He kissed the crown of her head, which was laying on his chest. "I had to give you a couple of doses of morphine."

She turned her head and pressed her face against his chest as she lost control of the tears in her eyes. He rubbed her back while he waited for her to regain control. It didn't take her long, he knew it wouldn't.

"So, what now?"

"Teal'c's gonna find us a nice quiet little planet where we can camp out for a while."

He felt her nod. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, nothing."

"Here." Daniel handed the foil package to Jack. "It was way too easy to get."

"I bet." Jack tucked the casa into his jacket pocket. "Thanks."

"How's she doing?"

Jack shook his head, "About the same." He looked over towards the fire where she was sitting wrapped up in a blanket.

Daniel moved to her and sat down beside her. "You look like crap."

She snorted. "That's probably because I feel like crap." She looked away from him. "Did you get some?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

Daniel shrugged, "It was no big deal."

"Buying drugs for me is no big deal?"

"It's not like it's illegal. I mean these guys treat it like it's candy or something."

"They don't get how dangerous it is. They start giving to their kids when they're still babies. Everyone's addicted."

"They seem to still be able to function."

"Based on what I saw most people did seem to be able to work and live fine. Only a few used it to the point where they couldn't handle it." Sam shook her head. "I didn't even know I was using it at first. Once I knew and I tried to stop, but it became a problem."

Daniel reached out and put his hand over her fingers, which were gripping the blanket. "You aren't doing it alone this time."

"No," Sam gave him a tight smile, "I'm not." Her shivering increased and she tightened the blanket around her.

"Do you need a little something?"

"Is there any more diet coke?"

"Sadly, they don't stock that in this little town, sorry."

"They have no idea what they're missing."

"If you say so. I always found it gross."

"You have no appreciation of the finer things in life."

Jack and Teal'c came over and joined them. "Looks like the guys brought us some fresh fruit and some meat we can grill."

"Maybe you should let Teal'c be in charge of the grilling." Jack's eye widened as he looked over at Sam who was avoiding his stare as she grinned.

"Et tu, Brute?"

"Colonel Carter simply wants well grilled meat as part of her dinner." Teal'c kept a totally neutral face. "I would be happy to take responsibility for tonight's meal."

Sam slumped forward and Daniel reached out and caught her. "Sam."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I got a bit dizzy."

Jack moved over next to her as he took the foil packet out of his pocket. "I think it's time to take a little."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, as a feeling of failure washed over her, but she nodded her head in ascent. Jack wasn't sure how much to give her, so he broke off a very small piece. Sam dissolved it in her lemonade and took a sip. She closed her eyes as a calmness spread through her, which was just as quickly replaced by shame. She slowly drank the rest of the lemonade while the guys unpacked what they'd bought in town and started making dinner. Jack sat back down with her as she started to nod off. When dinner was ready, he woke her. She ate enough to make the guys happy, but not so much that she got nauseous again. Vomiting had been a real problem the first couple of days, and she'd been in real danger of getting dehydrated, until she took enough OxyContin to counteract the worst of her withdrawal symptoms. That had been two days ago, and she'd been running low on OxyContin, even though she'd been cutting back how often and how much she was taking, thus prompting Teal'c and Daniel's trip to town.

Daniel and Teal'c shared a tent while Jack shared with Sam. She'd been disappointed to find he wasn't interested in sharing a sleeping bag, but if she was being honest, he was sweaty and smelled bad and she knew she wasn't a spring flower by this point either. Watching her throw up, shiver and sweat all day, and giving her drugs when it got too bad had to make her less attractive too. She worried taking care of her would be the end of their relationship.

Daniel was the last to wake up and it was only the smell of coffee and the noise Jack made as he tried to cook that finally convinced Daniel to crawl out of his tent. He headed straight for the fire and the coffee pot. He was two gulps into his first cup when he realized Sam wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Is Sam still asleep?"

Jack shook his head as he handed Daniel a plate. "Nope, she'd never be able to sleep this late. She went for a run."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"Is that safe?"

"She's been running on her own for many years. I doubt she'll trip this time, but if she does, she has a radio."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Teal'c got a plate of food and joined Daniel around the fire. "Colonel Carter needs freedom after being trapped here for two weeks. She has not used casa in several days and seems to be doing well."

"I agree she's doing well but…"

"No buts Daniel." Jack sat down with them and put a scoop of eggs into his mouth, chewing slowly. "She's fine, so fine in fact I think we'll head to town for a couple days. If everything goes well there we can head to the Hammond."

"Did you just say we were going to town?" Sam was bent over breathing heavily just behind Daniel, having just arrived back at camp.

"I sure did. Teal'c says there's a nice little bed and breakfast type place that has actual showers."

Sam's eyes widened. "A shower? Seriously? That sounds like heaven."

"I thought you might like that."

They spent the morning packing everything back up in the ship and making a couple small bags to take with them to town. They hid the ship in a thicket of trees just outside town and walked to the inn, where Jack reserved them two rooms.

"Sam and I will come get you guys for dinner in a couple hours, plenty of time to enjoy a shower."

Sam did a quick walk though of their room and was surprised to see the shower was a misting shower, something that seemed to be more common on other planets than on Earth. She was very excited to see an actual working toilet; she was tired of using a small latrine. She put her bag on the table beside the bed and sat on the bed, giving it a little bounce to check the mattress.

Jack had already stretched out on the other side of the bed. "I've missed sleeping on a mattress."

"Me too." She looked over her shoulder at him. "This was a great idea."

"I do have those every once in a while." He grinned at her as his eyes twinkled. "I've another great idea, why don't you use the shower first."

"Ohhhh, thank you. You don't by any chance have an extra razor I could use do you?"

"Sure, right pocket of my bag."

"Thanks." Sam stood, got out the razor and then got her other supplies out of her bag. She put everything in the bathroom and then came back out to the bedroom. She glanced at Jack as she pulled her shirt off over her head. He watched her through his lashes, trying not to be obvious. She unbuckled her belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor. She slowly bent at the waist to pick them up and tossed them over the chair with her shirt. She turned her back to Jack as she unclasped her bra, which joined the rest of her clothes, and then slid off her underwear. Jack made no sound during the whole show, but his eyes never left her body. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water that covered her in a soft mist. She wet her hair and lathered in a handful of shampoo, followed by a touch of conditioner on the ends. Once her hair was done, she switched to shaving.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Does the no hanky panky while off world rule still apply when we're in a hotel room and relatively safe from attack?"

She didn't hear a response and started to worry but then he appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. "I could see the argument that this is special case."

"So why are you still dressed and dry?" Jack stripped where he stood leaving the pile of clothes in the doorway. He stepped into the shower and let the mist soak him before he pulled her against him. Their lips met as their hands began sliding across each other's backs and bottoms. It had been too long since they'd been together and neither had the patience to wait long. He turned her around and pulled her back against his chest. His left hand moved to her breasts while his right hand slid across her hip. He nipped and kissed at her neck as his hands made her squirm. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and her breathing hitched as she moaned. She grabbed his right wrist urging him to go faster as she got close to her release. He followed her guidance and held her close as he pushed her over the edge.

Once her breathing was steady Jack lightened his hold on her. "Brace your hands on the wall."

Sam's heart began to race harder, looking forward to what was next. She separated her feet and braced her hands against the wall as Jack's hands slid down to her waist. She looked over her shoulder as he got in position, wasting no time entering her. Her head fell forward as he filled her. He started slowly, giving them both a chance to adjust to their position and the feeling of being joined. As her moaning increased so did his pace.

He leaned forward, slowing his pace as he put his lips near her ear. "If you get much louder, you're going to traumatize Danny."

Sam snorted in amusement but then moaned again as he fully entered her. His movements sped up and he could tell she was close again as her hand moved down to give herself the last nudge. He was seconds behind her release, and it took all he had to stay standing as his knees weakened. He leaned back against the wall as she turned around and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. When the kissing ended, he grabbed the soap and began to caress her, under the guise of washing her off. She returned the favor, finishing by shampooing his short spikey hair.

Jack quickly toweled off and tied the towel around his waist before grabbing a second towel, holding it open for Sam as she stepped out of the shower. She let him wrap it around her and towel her off, while he gave her neck, shoulders, and back occasional kisses.

They had developed a bit of a routine over the last couple of years when they'd been apart for a while, they usually had a quick screw followed by a much longer session of making love. Tonight, they both knew Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for them, and they were hungry, so they knew the love making would have to wait until later. They got dressed, although he kept interrupting her to kiss her, allaying her fears that their relationship could be in trouble. He'd been avoiding serious physical contact with her over the last couple of weeks. He'd put his arm around her when they were sitting around the fire but nothing else, not even a peck on the cheek since landing on this planet. Tonight, things were finally different, they were back to being Jack and Sam.

Dinner was full of laughs and they enjoyed the well prepared and plentiful food. Sam finally had an appetite, so she ordered dessert, which she shared with Daniel. They decided over dinner that they'd leave in the morning, now that they were all clean and presentable. After dinner they walked through town, stopping to watch a group a teens playing a game, the rules of which they debated but never figured out.

As soon as they were back in their room Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pressing her body against his as their lips met. Thanks to their earlier activity they were both able to take their time, using their hands and lips to explore and enjoy. Jack had an incredible ability to go from feather light caresses to deep massages as they made love. Sam laid her head on his chest and entwined her legs with his as they both regained their equilibrium.

Sam knew Jack had fallen asleep when his thumbs stopped tracing small circles on her back and hip. She forced herself to stay still for another ten minutes, ensuring he was really asleep. She slipped out of his arms, found her pants on the floor, and took them to the bathroom. She used a flashlight to give the room a soft glow before pulling a small piece of foil out of her pants pocket and unwrapped it. She looked at the granules inside the square of foil. She wanted them, badly. She knew one granule would bring her a sense of peace and help her sleep deeply, but she feared Jack would know. He would know she lied to him.

She balled up her fist, trapping the casa in the foil again. Sam closed her eyes as she battled internally with herself. Her need for the casa felt overwhelming but then her thoughts turned back to the man she'd just left in bed. For the first time in weeks she felt confident again that he loved her, yet here she was hiding from him in a bathroom considering betraying his trust. She turned off the flashlight, stood, and went back to the bedroom crawling back in bed beside Jack. She couldn't bring herself to touch him, not while she still had the casa in her hand.

Jack, having sensed her return, reached out and slid his arm across her waist. "You ok?" He barely mumbled the words, catching Sam off guard.

She tensed at the sound of his voice and feel of his skin against hers. He felt the tension and it made a few more brain cells fire. He opened his eyes and watched her silhouette. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry." She pressed the foil to his chest and scooted away from him. He let go of her as he picked up the foil, knowing instantly what it was. He placed the small packet on the table beside the bed. He forced his anger down as he moved toward her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Did you take some?"

"No." Her response was a whisper.

"Good." He let out the breath he'd been holding.

"But I really wanted to."

"But you didn't." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "When and where did you get it?"

"There was a guy in the hall to the restrooms at dinner selling them."

"I didn't know you had any of the local currency."

He felt her muscles tighten again, as she tried to withdraw from him. "I pickpocketed Daniel."

"Will that boy ever stop being so gullible?" He kissed her shoulder. "You can't avoid all temptation but, in the end, you were stronger than the urge to use it."

"I wanted you, I wanted us, more than I wanted the temporary calm it would have given me."

Jack reached around and put two fingers on the side of her face, encouraging her to look back at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

She avoided eye contact. "Maybe not now, but if you begin to distrust me it'll be over."

"I might not be as black and white as you think, Sam." He played with her long hair. "You're also undervaluing how much you mean to me." That got her attention and she looked at him. "I love you, Sam. I've loved you for a long time and I plan on loving you for an even longer time."

She twisted and scooted until she was facing him again. "I'm in love with you too."

He gave her a quick kiss. "We're in this together and when temptation happens, and it will, I want you to feel like you can tell me. I don't want you to be scared, not of me." She nodded. "I mean it Sam." His hand slid down her arm until he found her hand. Their fingers intertwined. "Us, there's always us."

She squeezed his fingers. "Us."

"Always."

"Always."


End file.
